


Baggins Family Ranch

by hannibal_rises



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, BAMF Belladonna, BAMF Bilbo, M/M, i can't believe i'm actually writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baggins Family Ranch has been one of the most well known Ranches in the Shire, where Bungo and Belladonna Baggins have kept on the family tradition of keeping horses, cows, and the occasional pig or goat. When Bungo passed, Belladonna and her son worked the Ranch with the assistance of the occasional hired help from the Shire. Now with Bilbo graduating college and the recent mine collapse in neighboring Erebor, the Baggins Ranch is now home to Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili Durin who are already becoming part of the Mad Baggins family as Bilbo prepares to reclaim the family's former fame with the upcoming Equestrian competitions as well as the general madness of working the large Ranch. The last thing Thorin needs to worry about is his strange attraction to the son of his employer, orthe new horse trainer working the farm with a criminal record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins Family Ranch

Thorin Durin was 30 when his brother and father died in the mine collapse. His sister, Dis, who was 28 with two kids and a husband, lost the father of her sons and they had all lost a job when the mine went down. Thorin had thought things were hard when Dis was pregnant and married at 18, but now with the only person there for his sister, he knew there was nothing more difficult than this. They moved three towns over to the Shire, from the mining town of Erebor and were living out of a hotel room until Thorin found it. The job that would change his life.

Belladonna Baggins was in her early 60's and one of the most intimidating yet welcoming women Thorin had ever met. She had thick, curly golden-grey hair that was tied in a low pony tail under the brim of her old, tan cowboy hat. Her sun faded red flannel was about two sizes too large and tied around her waist, coated with about the same amount of dirt as her faded jeans. How she had managed anything on the large ranch alone was beyond Thorin but she seemed to be doing damn well with it. “Do you have any experience working on a farm?” She asked, slapping dirt from her work gloves on her thighs before putting her hands on her hips.

Thorin blinked a few times as her green eyes bore into his blue. “No ma'am.” He said honestly. “I worked my whole life in a mine and have absolutely no experience with what you're asking me to do, but I'll do it to the best of my abilities.”

Belladonna seemed to chew the inside of her lip before nodding. “Out of work from the mine collapse in Erebor, huh?” She asked with a knowing nod. “Did you lose any family?”

“My brother and father. My sister lost her husband as well so she and I have moved here to find jobs but it's hard to keep her sons out of trouble with us both out all day.” He admitted, hands sliding into his pockets.

“You have a truck, a strong build, clearly no problem with the dirt and heavy lifting work around here.” She said, leaning against the fence to the cow's pasture. “You willing to work 'till sun down?”

Thorin blinked a few times before nodding. “Yes ma'am.”

“Then you got the job, and call me Belladonna. You'll be working with Bofur and my son Bilbo when he gets home. I'll be gone for two days next week because his graduation is coming up but I'm trusting you to do your work with Bofur. You and your sister and her sons can stay here. The ranch is an 8 bedroom so you'll have more than enough room. You can move in today and I'll expect you up at sunrise tomorrow morning to help. Your sister can help inside because I don't do free board.” Belladonna said with a smile, pulling the gloves off her hands and offering her right for him to shake.

Thorin was shocked but relieved. He didn't expect this kind of offer and wasn't in the position to turn down the kindness offered to him. “Thank you, Belladonna.” He said, shaking her hand with the same firmness she offered.

 

The first days flew by in a blur of adjustment to working on a ranch this large. He had learned the first day that the only time he was to be anywhere near the horse stables were when he and Bofur were to clean them, and Belladonna would take the horses out before hand to keep them away from the horses. Dis got a job in town as well as helping the upkeep of the large house which kept her busy, but happy. Fili and Kili were put to work as well, though Fili was allowed the more responsible jobs due to him being fourteen. “My son was your age when he broke his first colt.” Belladonna had said with great pride as she and Fili opened the gate to herd the cows back toward their barn.

“Where's your son now?” Fili asked, looking up at Belladonna as she whistled for both the dogs and the boys working her ranch. Naturally, the dogs were faster.

“He's up at school, he's a senior in college. Got a full ride so the only out of pocket for us were for books and lodge. He got an apartment so the price for lodge went down fast.” She said, a grin on her lips. “I've always been proud of him, just as I'm sure your mum's proud of you.” She continued, patting the young boy as she walked past him. “You're the perfect age for some hard work to mold you into a man.”

 

The first week went a lot like this with Fili and Kili growing very attached to Belladonna. The woman was like a hurricane and Thorin had nothing but respect for her. She wrestled them all out of bed a little after dawn on Sunday to get dressed for Church, ignoring the protests of “we don't have church clothes”. She gave Thorin and Dis a smile and roughly clasp their shoulders. “Honey, God don't care what you're warin' as long as you show up.” She had said, walking out to give the animals their morning feed with Bofur.

That was when Thorin learned Bofur was the son of the preacher and had two older brothers. Bombur was on the larger side with thick red hair and beard and who apparently owned the best bakery in town. Bifur was much older than his brothers, who had to use arm crutches simply to walk. Bifur was a war vet who had been shot in the head, the bullet exiting out his right eye where he lost all sight through as well as his ability to walk unassisted. The most interesting thing about the man's injury was that he only spoke Hungarian, which was the 'fur's first language as their mother had spoken it at home raising them. Most avoided Bifur, but Belladonna went up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and half hugged him. “Hogy vagy, Bifur?” She asked with a smile and rough Hungarian and once again Thorin was almost startled about the way Belladonna lived.

 

It was the next Tuesday as they all were on a break for lunch when the phone rang. Belladonna stood and took the phone from where it hung on the kitchen wall, putting it to her ear. The scream on the other end made even Bofur jump from the other side of the room. Belladonna dropped the phone and let it hang on it's wire, making her rub at her ear slightly. She grabbed the phone again and turned her back to the table, talking into the phone now. “Bilbo? Bilbo what's wrong?” She asked loudly, mostly so Bilbo could hear over his own enraged screaming. “Bilbo! Stop screaming, what's going on?” She said before sighing and hanging up the phone just to be done with the sound of her son's screaming. 

She turned to a group of perplexed faces. “Is Bilbo alright?” Bofur asked, sandwich still in his hand half way to his mouth.

“Lord knows with that boy. For all I know he could be screaming about his finals but I though I heard him screaming Smaug's name so let's hope there's no murders going on up at Rivendel.” Belladonna replied with a sigh, sitting back down at the table and drinking her iced tea. 

About a half hour later Dis was yelling out the door that Bilbo had called back and wanted to talk to Belladonna. “Bilbo, sweetie, what the hell happened?”

“He cheated on me.”

Belladonna sighed and leaned against the wall. “I'm sorry, sweetie babe. At least he wasn't trying to murder you, which by the screaming you had Bofur worrying himself hairless from across the room.” She said, smiling at the small laugh that bubbled through the phone from her son.

“The neighbor called the cops because of my screaming.”

“I take it you didn't get arrested, or is this your one phone call?” She asked, catching Fili and Kili's eyes on her which made her smile.

“No, Mama. They just wanted to make sure no one was dying and that it wouldn't happen again.”

Belladonna smiled and shook her head. “Well, I'll be up there this week for your graduation, will you be coming back with me?”

“Actually, Mama. I was wondering if you could do another three weeks without me. A few of us were saving up and thinking about heading down to Mexico City after graduation.”

Belladonna blinked a few times before laughing. “Yeah, I could probably do a little longer without you, hon. We can pack your stuff into my truck when I'm up there though so you don't have to deal with multiple trips.”

“If you bring someone up you can pack my truck up too, I got a new car. The Peredhel family cave me a hefty graduation gift in the form of a 2013 Cadillac Convertible.” 

“A Cadi? Damn Bilbo, I want your friends.” Belladonna said with a laugh. “I hope you thanked Elrond and Celebrian profusely.”

“Almost disgustingly.” 

“Good. I'll see you this week honey. I have to go and make the youngin's get to work.” Belladonna said, shooting a harmless glare to Fili and Kili who scurried out of the room.

“Alright, love you Mama.”

“Love you too, Bilbo. I'll say hi to Bofur for you. Want me to tell him about Smaug too?” She asked, pushing off the wall.

“Sure, that way I won't have to when I get back from Mexico. Bye Mama!”

“Bye Bilbo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be why I was so late on an update for Prophet of Yavanna, because this crazy idea came into my head. I managed to talk my lovely devil's advocate into helping me with this idea as well as it grew far to quickly in my head. Literally the entire point of this first chapter is to lay the groundwork for the rest of the story but as always the first chapters will come quickly.  
> Also, you can thank my devil's advocate for using Smaug in this story as well.


End file.
